Wind, Fire and Ice
by Kietah-chan
Summary: When three mysterious girls come to the world of Beyblades, lives will be completely changed...or even lives will be lost...characters are 5 years older than the show!
1. Default Chapter

Wind, Fire and Ice  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Konichiwa everybody! I'm Kietah-chan, but in my fic here, I'm Kietah along with my two other anime freak friends, Ari and FaTalony. This fic is about the three of us going "whoosh" into the Beyblade world in Japan! We will describe ourselves after on in the fic. Well, here's the fic and please R&R!! Ari: HAPPY BUNNY!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Kietah: riiiiiight.-_-"  
  
Ch.1: Interruptions  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kietah's POV:  
  
I don't know exactly what happened that one night in August, but the next thing I knew, I was lying down in some kind of park when I woke up. My friend FaTalony was leaning her back up against a tree, sleeping.  
  
The soft, slightly wet grass was tickling my fair face as I lie there on the ground. I sat up stiffly and stretched. I looked around and noticed I had no idea where I was at all. My long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail blew ever so slightly in the breeze. I sighed and took a deep breath, inhaling and cherishing the wind, for it is my element. My own, my wind. I turned my gaze back on FaTalony, who now had her eyes open. She looked over at me through her crimson eyes and I smiled.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" FaTalony snapped at me, gazing around the park.  
  
"I don't know . . ." I said uncertainly. I tried to pull some information out of my surroundings, but I couldn't find anything.  
  
FaTalony stood up from where she was sitting and gazed around her.  
  
"Where is Ari?" she asked me.  
  
Not until that moment did I realize I had no idea where our icy friend was. She was with the two of us before we fell asleep, but now, Ari was nowhere in sight.  
  
At that moment, there was a loud sound of grinding metal and a bunch of loud shouts.  
  
"GO DRAGOON!!!!" somebody shouted somewhere in the park.  
  
"DRACIEL, GO!!!!" another voice roared behind some trees.  
  
FaTalony and I exchanged confused and strange looks at these weird words (A/N: F.Y.I, the three of us in the fic have never heard of Beyblade or stuff like that . . .). I looked up along with FaTalony as two huge beams of bright light suddenly shot up from behind some trees not too far from where we were standing. We stared up at it in awe.  
  
FaTalony and I crept up behind a tree and hid, then we moved behind another tree until we could see two boys standing on either side of a dish on the ground. Inside the dish thing, there were two metal top looking things spinning around rapidly and hitting into each other. One of the boys was wearing a hat and had blackish hair sticking out of it, was closest to us and had his back to us. The other boy was short and blonde and was standing on the other side of the dish.  
  
My curiosity got the better of me, and I slowly and silently crept up behind the boy with his back to us and poked him in the back with my one finger.  
  
The boy yelled out something I didn't understand, and fell forwards into the dish face first. He lay there, his right leg twitching slightly. The other boy's eyes grew wide and his little top thing flew back into his hand. The boy in the dish shot up, his eyes huge and faced me, holding his right hand in a fist, almost like he was preparing to fight me.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY'D YA DO THAT FOR?!" he screamed at me.  
  
I continued to stay I the same position, my eyes wide in curiosity and my index finger pointed out in front of me. My confused look then turned into a happy grin.  
  
The infuriated boy glared at me, and turned his back on me.  
  
"Go away and leave me alone!" he said simply.  
  
I looked down on his top thingy that was still spinning. I reached my hand out and quickly picked it up.  
  
"HEY!! GIVE THAT BACK!!!!" he yelled at me, trying to grab the thing away from my hand. The boy was a little short compared to me, so he started hopping up and down to reach it. I held it out of his reach, just to annoy him. It certainly seemed to. I was very amused by how high the runt could jump and happy I grew over the past year.  
  
"Will you just give it back to me?" he asked me, sounding very defeated.  
  
"Geez, have some manners, kid. Say please?" I pushed. At me calling him kid, his face turned bright magenta.  
  
"How dare you call me a kid?! I'm no kid!!!!" he yelled at me, his eyes growing huge again. I smiled at how worked up he was getting.  
  
"Say please . . ." I ordered him. Saying "please" seemed to be the last thing he wanted to say to a girl like me. Honestly, I didn't see what was so special about this toy. It's just a piece of metal.  
  
"Please . . ." he said through gritted teeth. I knew I should've given it back to him, but, being me, I tossed it over my shoulder casually and it landed on the grass behind me.  
  
The boy's eyes opened wide in shock and he leaped on the top behind me, protecting it from me. He then shoved it in his pocket. I grinned at how evil and mean I can be sometimes.  
  
I heard a sigh of disgust from behind me somewhere in the distance. I turned around; my aquamarine eyes searching and they laid upon FaTalony who was shaking her head in disapproval.  
  
"And what may I ask is wrong this time?" I asked her, slightly annoyed by her expression.  
  
"You act like such a kid sometimes . . .you're 16 . . .grow up," FaTalony said, still shaking her head. Besides the truth that the fact was right, I smiled anyway.  
  
"I know I do, but I can't help it! I'm still a kid at heart!" I replied cheerfully. FaTalony sighed again and dropped the subject.  
  
"OK, now will you tell me who you are?" the boy suddenly asked FaTalony and me. I turned to face the boy, who was now looking calmer. The other blonde boy was now standing beside the other one.  
  
"Fine, I am Kietah and this is FaTalony . . .who are you?" I asked them.  
  
"I am Tyson and this is Max, my friend. Do you have a Beyblade team?" he asked me eagerly, his big brown eyes shining with excitement. I quirked an eyebrow at this term.  
  
"Bey-what?" I asked him, thoroughly confused. Tyson's eyes grew wide in shock and his mouth dropped open, along with Max's. FaTalony now left her spot by the tree and stood next to me, trying to figure out what they were talking about too.  
  
"You . . .don't . . .know . . .what . . .Beyblade . . .is . . .?" Tyson stuttered his mouth still wide open and hanging down. I shook my head in confusion. I had now idea what the heck they were talking about at all. I guess that FaTalony didn't either, by the way she was looking at the two of them.  
  
"Well, I'm not explaining it unless you want to stand here forever. Tyson, why don't we let them meet the others?" Max suggested to Tyson. Tyson grabbed his jaw and shoved it back to normal, finally realizing someone was communicating with him.  
  
"Yeah! Come on, I can show you the other's on my team, follow me!" Tyson said, now sounding excited. Him and Max started running off into the park, through a bunch of trees. FaTalony and I exchanged quick confused glances, but then followed the sugarhigh boys.  
  
The two boys led us down several paths, with street signs I couldn't read. It looked like Japanese, because I knew it wasn't Chinese, for I was born and raised in China. Japanese? Are we in Japan??  
  
Not too far away, the two boys stopped in front of a little hut thingy so abruptly, it caused me to bump into Max's back. I looked up and saw it was a little hut, apparently, Tyson knew this place well, because he ran right inside opened up two doors into a room.  
  
When we walked inside, everyone's heads turned to the arrivals. There was a younger looking boy with, I don't think, any eyes at all, and a young teenage girl sitting on the floor.  
  
"Done training already?" the girl with brown hair asked Tyson and Max. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Yes, Hilary, done already,"  
  
"Who won?" the other boy on the floor asked Tyson.  
  
Tyson turned around and glared at me. "Well, nobody . . .we were interrupted . . ."  
  
The two on the floor finally seemed to have noticed FaTalony and I standing in the doorway and cocked their heads.  
  
"Hello, who are you two?" the girl called Hilary asked us. I stepped in front of Max, accidentally stepping on his foot in the process and introduced us.  
  
"My name is Kietah from China, and this is my friend FaTalony from Germany. We have another friend who was originally with us, but we don't know where she went," I said thoughtfully. Hilary smiled and so did the boy.  
  
"I'm Hilary and this is Kenny also known as Chief. Hi and welcome! We have two other teammates, one is off doing his own thing, I think, and the other is doing some errands. They'll be here shortly though," Hilary said in a welcoming manner. Kenny nodded his head with this statement.  
  
"Hello, this may sound really strange to you, but we don't know how we got here in the first place! FaTalony and Ari, the other girl, were just staying overnight at my house, then when we woke up, we in the park! Do you mind us staying here for a while?" I asked them all, sounding very stupid indeed.  
  
"Sure! It's no problem with me. That is weird, I mean, you don't hear those sort of things every day," Kenny said, pondering slightly over this thought.  
  
"I have had weirder things happen to me, it's not that bad," FaTalony said quietly, causing everyone's heads to turn again onto her.  
  
"Come sit down! Don't stand there in the doorway forever!" Hilary said graciously, patting the floor beside her. I walked over and sat beside her with great difficulty, for I was wearing a very short mini skirt, but I was smiling nonetheless, and FaTalony sat on the other side of me.  
  
"Tell us more about yourselves, what team are you on?" Hilary asked FaTalony and me. I sighed and lowered my face. Tyson, seeming to realize how much I didn't want to say it again, answered for me.  
  
"They've never even heard of Beyblades before. Why don't we drop that subject?" Tyson suggested. I felt like hugging him, I was so happy he said that. I really didn't feel like having everyone gawk at me because I didn't know what the hell Beyblades were.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room opened up and a young teen with black hair and amber eyes walked in. He was carrying some sort of package, and set it down on a table nearby. He straightened up and noticed FaTalony and me. 'Man, he's hot!' I thought, staring at the guy.  
  
"Hello, who are you?" he asked quietly, only staring at me, not FaTalony when he asked this.  
  
"This is Kietah and FaTalony, they are wanderers who are going to stay with us for a while. Is that OK with you?" Max asked, introducing us by pointing to whomever he was talking about.  
  
The guy continued to stare at me, and immediately my eyes turned green, the colour they turn when I'm being flirtatious. The teen didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"Yeah . . .sure . . .anything . . ." he said dazily, still not taking his eyes away from me. I could feel the colour rising in my cheeks from all this attention.  
  
"Girls, this is Rei. He's from China, too, Kietah," Hilary said excitedly. I nodded my head, I too, staring at Rei. Tyson must have noticed the "staring competition" between Rei and I, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Why don't you sit down, Rei? We're gonna eat soon!!!" Tyson exclaimed happily. Everybody in the room except me, FaTalony and Tyson got sweatdrops at this exclamation.  
  
"You always eat, Tyson. You're going to have a heart attack someday from concessive eating," Kenny said disapprovingly. Tyson dropped his happy grin at this. Rei walked over beside Tyson and sat down, across from me, and tried not to stare at me.  
  
"So . . .whose turn is it to cook tonight?" Max asked the group. Everyone looked determined not to cook.  
  
"I will!" I exclaimed. I loved to cook so why not? Almost all the heads turned in my direction when I said this. I got to my feet with a grin on my face.  
  
"I'll help you find the stuff and things," Rei suggested to me. I smiled at Rei when he said this and he blushed a little. So Rei and I started off into a kitchen to make dinner, leaving the other's behind in the other room.  
  
The kitchen was a cozy size, just big enough to move around at least, unlike the kitchen back home at my house. Rei was standing behind me, and I could feel his eyes boring into the back of my head as I gazed around the kitchen, looking for my "tools". I strolled over to a counter and grabbed a huge and extremely heavy pot with my hands and attempted to lift it off the counter, but couldn't. I was straining to lift up the dumb pot, when I saw someone's hands grab onto it too. I looked up and saw a smiling Rei helping me with the dumb thing. With his help, we somehow managed to carry it over to the other counter where the water was.  
  
"Thanks a lot, I am rather weak," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, that thing is really heavy, it takes about three people to even lift it up. Now, the rice is over here . . ." Rei said rather quickly, I'm guessing to cover up the blush rising in his cheeks. I smiled and followed Rei to the counter he was showing me. I grabbed the rice bowl and carried it back to the pot.  
  
After I was done making all the rice, I decided to make something special. I started making my "world famous" chocolate cake, just as a thank you for letting me stay with them. I was stirring up the batter fiercely with a spoon, beating the shit outta the thing, when I stopped and lay the spoon down. I walked over to the sink to wash up from all the chocolate spraying around and met Rei's eyes. I smiled at him and he returned it.  
  
"Kietah . . ." he said quietly to me. I turned to face him again to see what was up. He walked towards me and reached his hand out to my face. He then wiped away a little chocolate by my lips and smiled.  
  
"Oh! Thanks!" I said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"No problem . . ." he replied, the blush now growing even more, and I could feel my own face growing hot too. We stood there in silence for a few more moments until Rei looked up at me.  
  
"Well, we should finish up before Tyson starts eating the rug," Rei said cheerfully to me.  
  
"Yeah . . ." I said quietly and went back over to the cake.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After everyone had eaten at least two helpings (Tyson eating five), I brought out the cake, surprising everyone except Rei.  
  
"This is a thank you for letting FaTalony, Ari and I stay here for a while," I stated, holding the cake out in front of me. Hilary and Max's eyes were aglow in admiration and Tyson continued to gorge himself until he smelled the chocolate. Max got a look like he wanted to leap on the cake at that moment, for he was bouncing up and down like he had ants shoved down his shorts.  
  
"Thank you, Kietah! You are a great cook, I can't wait for this one!" Hilary said in admiration.  
  
I didn't get to pass out the cake, for at that moment, the doors to the room opened and a blast of icy wind blew through the room, causing everyone to shiver and Tyson yell out, "For goodness sake! It's August!!"  
  
There was ice surrounding the floor and issuing in through the open door. Max was now sitting on Tyson's lap, trying to avoid the ice creeping towards him. Everyone in the room stared at in fear, except FaTalony and I. FaTalony and I smiled at this cold welcome.  
  
"Good evening, Ari . . ." FaTalony said quietly at the human form slightly visible through all the ice and snow. 


	2. Ch2: Wind, Fire and Ice

Wind, Fire and Ice  
  
By: Kietah-chan  
  
A/N: Under popular demand, here's chappie 2! Arigato to those who reviewed! ^ ^ Well, on with the fic! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope . . .;_;  
  
Ch.2: Wind, Fire and Ice  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kietah's POV:  
  
The continuous ice and snow poured into the room and a faint human form could be visible in all of this. The ice melted around FaTalony, not touching a bit on her. I stood still, smiling at the form.  
  
All at once, the snow and ice stopped and a teen with white, aqua streaked hair was standing before us all. She lifted up her head, her yellow and blue eyes visible, and looked over at FaTalony and I.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Tyson demanded of Ari. Ari didn't say anything, just continued to stare around the room.  
  
"This is Ari, she's the other one that was with us," I said introducing Ari to the others. Tyson cocked his head in Ari's direction and put on an interrogating look.  
  
"Oh . . .You could've turned up the heat or something!" Tyson shouted at Ari.  
  
"Oh, so it's fire you want?" FaTalony asked coldly to Tyson quietly. Tyson turned his gaze back on FaTalony, suddenly remembering that she was there.  
  
"Well, no, not really. I meant-" but Tyson didn't get to finish his sentence, because FaTalony reached out and touched his arm. At first, nothing happened, but then his whole body was engulfed in flames.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!" Tyson screamed while flailing his arms around and running in circles around the room.  
  
FaTalony was laughing her head off, watching the flaming boy run around in circles. "BURN, LITTLE BOY, BURN!!!" she shouted. Rei's eyes were wide, and so were Max's, but Hilary was laughing along with FaTalony.  
  
I ran out towards Tyson and reached my hands out. A strong, cold wind blew from my hands, and the fire went out.  
  
Tyson stopped running and fell over on the floor, slightly black. FaTalony stopped laughing and glared at me coldly.  
  
"Why'd ya do that for?! I was having a little fun, is all!" FaTalony yelled at me, her red eyes glowing.  
  
"Fun?! You call that fun?! Fun for you, maybe, but DEFINETLY not for me!!" Tyson blurted out, still on the floor.  
  
I could feel my eyes turn a very light red. "You were going to kill him!" I shouted defensively to FaTalony.  
  
FaTalony gave me another disapproving look and sulked into a dark corner.  
  
"I'm surrounded by morons . . ." Ari said icily and shook her head. She then turned to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway.  
  
Standing in the doorway, was an older teen with two-toned hair with cold gray eyes. He was slightly taller than Ari and he was glaring down at her. The guy was extremely handsome, and I could feel my eyes turn green again, but then I noticed Rei watching me through the corner of his eye. Ari looked up at him, a very faint pink glowing in her fair cheeks. The two stared at each other for a while, not saying a word.  
  
"Ooooohh!!! Ari!! Woo hoo!!" FaTalony teased in an obnoxious voice, looking very anxious.  
  
Ari turned her head around to face FaTalony and glared coldly at her. She then walked away from the doorway and sulked into another dark corner, now concealed in the shadows.  
  
"Who the hell are these people?" the teen demanded of the team. Rei stood up and faced the guy.  
  
"Kai, these girls are Kietah, FaTalony, and Ari. They will be staying with us for a while, is that OK?" Rei asked Kai, nodding his head at each of us when introducing us.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay out of my way," he said in a cold matter. He turned his head in Ari's direction and scowled.  
  
"That's my spot, get out," Kai growled at Ari. Ari didn't say anything or move, all she did was take out one of her daggers and started twirling it around her finger aimlessly.  
  
Kai watched for a while silently.  
  
"Hey! I wanna do that too!" I shouted over to Ari. I took out my dagger and twirled it around my finger too. FaTalony looked over at me, and then she too took out a gun, though, and started twirling it around her finger.  
  
A loud gunshot echoed through the Dojo and everyone's heads turned to FaTalony, who now looked very guilty. I stood with my back against the wall, looking frightened. A large bullet hole was imprinted in the wall just above my ponytail.  
  
Kai sighed and lowered his head in annoyance. "Can we put the weapons away before you blow up the whole Dojo?" he said quietly. Then he added in a whisper: " I'm surrounded by idiots . . ." Max sniggered slightly.  
  
FaTalony suddenly shot Max a fiery look. "Who's up for barbecue?!" she shouted over to Max. Max got a very frightened look and ran over to a corner and hid behind Ari.  
  
"Get away, kid," she said coldly and pushed Max away. FaTalony started running towards Max, fire leaping up around her, but I hit her over the head with a frying pan "out of nowhere" with a crack, and she fell over with swirleys in her eyes.  
  
"We already ate, thank you!" I said in a satisfied tone. Max looked greatly relieved by this and walked back beside Rei. I smiled and grabbed hold of FaTalony's arm and dragged the unconscious girl away.  
  
"Ari, Kai, we already ate. We left some for you, if you want to eat," Tyson said kindly over to the two in the shadows.  
  
"I'm not hungry," they both said in unison. Kai and Ari glared at each other when they said this.  
  
"OK . . .fine then . . ." Tyson said quietly.  
  
Max yawned widely and looked around the room through half-lidded eyes. Tyson must have noticed this, because he stood up.  
  
"It is late, we should get some sleep," he said, looking around the room into everyone's faces.  
  
Hilary and Max nodded their heads in agreement, and stood to their feet too. Tyson looked over at FaTalony, Ari and I.  
  
"We have some spare rooms, three of them to be exact. You can sleep there tonight and make yourself at home," he stated. "Rei will show you where,"  
  
Rei stood and nodded his head, and then he turned in my direction, and beckoned us to follow him. I walked over by his side, FaTalony following, and Ari reluctantly dragging behind us in great distance.  
  
He led us down a little hallway, where he stopped in front of a door. Rei opened it up and stepped in the room.  
  
It was a cozy little room, definitely big enough for one person to stay in. It had a small little bed in one corner and dressers and such all around the walls.  
  
"FaTalony, this can be your room, if you like," Rei said kindly. FaTalony stepped inside the bedroom and examined it. A small frown was on her face, but she nodded her head and shut the door in our faces.  
  
Rei turned around to show Ari where she was staying, but nobody was there. I looked down the hall to see a door quietly close. Rei shrugged his shoulders and started down the hall.  
  
He stopped in front of another door and opened it. I stepped inside the room.  
  
This room was slightly bigger than FaTalony's, with a bed in the corner and a huge window right beside it, overlooking the garden.  
  
I turned around and smiled at Rei, causing him to blush again. He turned his back to leave.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
He turned back to face me. "Yes?"  
  
I stumbled with my words at first, but then somehow, I managed to say it.  
  
"Thank you . . .goodnight, I guess,"  
  
"You're welcome ad goodnight to you too. Sleep well," Rei said smiling. He then turned and went down the hallway, opened a door and went inside for the night.  
  
I walked over to my bed and lied down, sleep slowly controlling my tired body. Before I knew it, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Max's POV:  
  
Everybody, well, almost everybody-Kai was still awake, had fallen asleep by now for the night. I wanted to go to sleep too, but I kept thinking about that FaTalony girl.  
  
She sure wasn't the nicest girl I had ever met in my life, but she sure was pretty. The other team members would totally have a heartattack if they found out I liked an almost complete stranger, though, so I won't tell anyone.  
  
I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. My mind was just too busy with other things.  
  
I rose to my feet from my bed and walked over to the door. Without a backward glance, I opened up the door and started down the narrow hallway.  
  
The reason I was doing this was because I just wanted to see FaTalony. I don't know why, exactly, but I guess I just wanted to.  
  
I stopped in front of a guestroom, I guessing maybe FaTalony's, and took a deep breath. I slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
A huge blast of terrible heat hit me in the face. It felt like fire, maybe because it was! There was fire covering the room, even on the bed. On it, FaTalony was sleeping all sprawled out in the flames.  
  
Panic swept over me at this fire, and I wanted to get help, but my feet wouldn't move.  
  
FaTalony's eyes snapped wide open to reveal crimson eyes, matching the flames.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" she yelled at me, her eyes showing hot fury. All I could do was tremble.  
  
"Get OUT!!!!" she screamed. I didn't wait for more. I bolted out of that room, slamming the door behind me. I then ran as fast as I could down the hallway. I flashed past Kai who, I guess was going to his room.  
  
Kai's POV:  
  
I was just walking down the hallway to my room when a hysterical Max zoomed past me screaming. I just blinked my eyes at this and continued to my room.  
  
I stopped in front of my door and opened it up. I stepped inside, but stopped abruptly at what I was seeing.  
  
Sitting on my bed by the window was that weird Ari girl, looking out into the garden. She noticed my presence and turned her head in my direction. At first she looked a little surprised by me being there, but then that turned into a glare.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I demanded of her. She continued to glare at me, but then she smiled coldly.  
  
"Oh, so this is your room? I didn't see your name . . ." she said cleverly.  
  
I shivered, now noticing that the room was about 10 degrees below zero! Ice was covering the walls and snow was tumbling down from the ceiling.  
  
"I don't see your name anywhere either!" I shouted to her. Ari smirked.  
  
She reached her hand out and tapped on the glass of the window. At first, nothing happened, but then in the frost, faint letters formed the name "Ari"  
  
Ari turned back to me and smirked. I let out a low growl and spun around and stormed out of my room.  
  
I stomped down the hallway and back into the larger room.  
  
Rei's POV:  
  
I sat on my bed for a while, thinking only about Kietah. It was something about her that just captured my heart and soul. She was extremely beautiful, almost like an angel.  
  
I wanted to see her, just to look into those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes again before I fell asleep.  
  
I stood up from my bed and left my room. I walked down the hallway to her bedroom. I stopped at her door and slowly turned the doorknob. When I opened the door, I was face to face with the angel herself.  
  
Her eyes were wide open in shock and we stared at each other for a while, too confused to say a word. I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it.  
  
"Hi, Rei! I was-I mean-well, do you wanna come in for a while?" she stuttered. Her eyes suddenly turned to an emerald green. I didn't question this, but followed her into the bedroom.  
  
She led me over to the center of the room. The room was almost completely dark except for the starlight coming in through the window and splashing on the bed in a ribbon of light. There was a slight draft wafting in from somewhere I couldn't see.  
  
Kietah turned to face me, her green eyes glittering in the starlight, making her look enchanting. She put on an equally enchanting smile at me. I stared at her, my face trying to crack a smile, but I couldn't.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks, again. Even though I've told you that a thousand times already. It's just; you are so nice for letting us stay. I bet if we went anywhere else, they wouldn't let us," she said with a smile, but I could see that there was something depressing in her eyes. It was probably something about her past maybe. I now smiled at her.  
  
"Kietah, there was something I wanted to tell you," I said quietly. She cocked her head at me. "You are-I mean, I've never-uh . . .what I'm trying to say is-" I stuttered stupidly. Kietah seemed to understand what I was trying to say, and her grin grew wider.  
  
"Rei, I understand. And I gotta say that I feel the same way about you," Kietah said sheepishly, a faint blush growing in her cheeks.  
  
"Are you-well, I-" I stuttered again. I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say, because soft lips were lightly pressed against mine.  
  
Shock overcame my face as I gazed into the face of Kietah whose lips were pressed against mine in a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, I closed my eyes and warmed up to the kiss, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pulling her closer. Kietah wrapped her arms around my neck in doing this.  
  
The kiss became more passionate by the second, and I worked the muscles in my mouth to keep up with Kietah's pace. Her tongue entered my mouth and I accepted, concentrating hard on what we were doing.  
  
I picked Kietah up in my arms, still kissing, and carried her over to the bed. I fell on top of her and wrapped my arms around her petite and curved body. Kietah started moving her body around underneath me, and started stroking my hair passionately. She was now running her hands up and down my back. I moved my mouth form hers and started kissing her neck. Kietah let out a soft moan of delight, which only urged me to go on.  
  
Kietah broke off of our kiss briefly and took off her shirt with difficulty and smiled seductively. I continued to kiss her exposed skin passionately. Kietah's moaning was growing louder, but I wanted to hear her scream. All of this was only making me get full of lust and desire.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A/N: hehehe . . .sorry about that last part! ^ ^ I just wanted to do that. *everyone sweatdrop* Sorry! Arigato to those who reviewed!! ^ ^ Please R&R!! Oh! And I wanna say that Ari and FaTalony helped me make this! The next chappie is all FaTalony's!! (And a little bit of Ari) ^ ^ well, till next time!  
  
~Kietah-chan, Ari, and FaTalony!!! ^_~ 


End file.
